


Danganronpa: Hospital of Despair

by Piggydoesbooks, thepinkus27



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Killing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggydoesbooks/pseuds/Piggydoesbooks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: 16 students are trapped in a hospital, and a new killing game has begun.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/Other(s)





	Danganronpa: Hospital of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanganronpa me and my siblings made. At some point, readers might be able to decide who talks to who.

Danganronpa Hospital of Despair

Prologue  
Pov: Takashi Yamada, the Ultimate Model

I woke up slowly, a desaturated white ceiling above me, bright lights shining in my eyes. I took a moment to adjust my eyes to the room. This wasn’t my home, I was somewhere I’ve never been in before. This isn’t right. Last I recall I was picking an outfit for a TV appearance I was supposed to be attending, I then took a nap.

“Oh shoot, I am going to be missing a TV appearance! I have to find my way out of here before I miss it!” I say to myself, getting out of the hospital bed I was lying in. That’s strange. I don’t remember having to go to the hospital, and I don’t feel hurt or sick. This hospital also looked abandoned, judging by the ceiling. But the wallpaper also didn’t look good either. It wasn’t peeling or anything, but it definitely needed to be cleaned.

I leave the patient room I was in, now in a hallway with similar rooms. I looked in through the small windows. Most of them were empty of people but the covers were moved, most. 

I found a room with another boy there, he seemed to be a high school student like me. With a lab coat over a green shirt, cargo pants and safety glasses. He seemed to be asleep, kind of like how I was. Although I couldn’t help but wonder who in their right mind would fall asleep in safety glasses, nonetheless in a lab coat and cargo pants. His choice of clothes are stupid and make no sense to me or anybody for that matter.

I went inside the room, gently shaking him awake. 

He sits up and stretches a little. “Huh? Who’re you, why’re you shaking me?” He asks, blinking as his eyes adjust to the bright lights. 

“I’m Takashi Yamada, I was waking you up, who are you?” I ask, folding my arms. 

“Nicholas Kudo,” He answers. “Ultimate Scientist.”

“I am the Ultimate Model,” I answer, smirking with pride.

“What is this place?” He asks, looking around. 

“I don’t know, I was supposed to be on a TV show and I woke up here,” I say, shrugging.

“I was doing some work in my lab, and then I saw you.” He answered, he narrowed his eyes at me through his safety glasses, probably a bit suspicious of me. “Let’s look around here,” he says after about five or ten seconds of silence. I hoped he’d have more to say about this place. He seemed like someone who would know what’s going on. And like someone who is overly critical of insignificant things.

We explored the other rooms together, but there wasn’t anything to write home about. However when we left the patient rooms, another boy was coming out of what seemed to be an old cafeteria. He seemed to be a high school senior. He was wearing a jacket in a gross green color, black pants and a dirty white shirt, along with an Australian safari hat. There was stubble on his face as well. Judging by his unkempt sense of style, it seemed he wasn’t very appearance focused. 

“Hi, who are you?” I ask. 

“ who’s askin’?” He asks.

“I’m Nicholas, and this is Takashi,” Nicholas says, motioning to me. 

“You folks don’t seem like the fighting type so I'll tell you my name, Sue.”

Sue seems to have some weird expression on his face, almost like he was both ok with meeting us, but something was up at the same time. I felt a little uneasy underneath his gaze.

Nicholas spoke for us. “What’s with that look? It’s weird.” 

“I’ve got nothing to say to a fancy pants boy, and goofy looking scientist” he says, turning away quickly. 

I looked over at Nicholas, hoping he’d have a clever retort to the stupid looking cowboy. But instead he just frowned. 

I knew I couldn’t let this guy say such things to me, and scoffed, leaving to the cafeteria.

He spits on the ground, leaving to a different room

I didn’t like him, but I didn’t bother saying anything back to some bitter loser like him. Nicholas and I decided to investigate the kitchen inside the cafeteria.

Nicholas opened up the fridge and took a look, then closed it. “Just meat and vegetables. Nothing too interesting.” He turned to me and put his hands in his pockets. 

Despite what he said, I checked it too. He was right, but he didn’t care to mention that the food didn’t look very appetizing. “This looks like crap,” I say. “I’d never eat this.”

“Hospital food usually looks like that, and the taste isn’t any better from what I heard. It’s generally pretty bland,” Nicholas replies.

I looked at him quizzically. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve been to the hospital a couple of times, and tried their food once out of curiosity.”

“I never expected hospitals to have such terrible food,” I say. “You think they’d want to make sick people feel better.”

“Well, now you have a reason not to go to the hospital unless you have to,” Nicholas says, tilting his head at me a little. He walked out of the kitchen and cafeteria, and I followed him.

Once we left the cafeteria, we noticed a door, one unlike the others with its nameplate that read ‘conference room.’ Maybe it might have more people, I think to myself, remembering how the other patient room’s beds seemed to have been used earlier.

I opened the door, and saw another boring monochrome room. Made sense this place was labelled as the conference room. I could only see men in suits in a place like this. However, I was surprised by how many people there were. It felt like I was some kind of office party. The room buzzed with chatter. 

“Hey! Are those your friends?” A cheery voice chirped. She sounded like she should be the voice of Hello Kitty, or another popular animal character on a children’s TV show.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this read, I'm doing my best since it's my first story on A03


End file.
